


Un dernier cadeau

by Emy64



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Panic Attacks, dealing with FEELINGS
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy64/pseuds/Emy64
Summary: Jim et Mycroft font face à leur dernier problème respectif. Cette fois-ci la sentence sera finale, pour le bien du plus grand nombre.





	1. Le dernier problème de Jim Moriarty

Pov Sherlock

 

J’étais à Sherrinford, comme presque tous les jours. J’avais pris l’habitude de passer au moins cinq heures dans cette prison par semaine. Mon violon sur l’épaule, mes yeux ancrés dans ceux de ma sœur, je jouais inlassablement pour communiquer avec elle, apprendre à la connaitre. J’aimais la voir sourire. C’était toujours un peu mélancolique, mais malgré tous ses crimes elle avait encore un soupçon d’innocence quand elle me souriait ainsi. Elle me donnait envie de me battre encore plus fort pour elle… La rédemption était illusoire, mais je faisais au mieux.

Nous jouions maintenant depuis à peine plus d’une heure. Notre temps journalier touchait à notre fin à présent. La tolérance de Mycroft avait ses limites. Même si l’existence d’Eurus, et surtout notre relation, lui étaient moins abrasives, il ne supportait pas plus d’une heure de violon. Parce qu’il était évident que désormais son bureau était celui de l’ancien directeur de la prison, et tous nos échanges étaient surveillés… 

Souriant une dernière fois à ma petite sœur, je levais légèrement mon archer. Aussitôt Eurus fit taire son violon sur une note mélancolique. Je me détournais d’elle sans hâte pour ranger mon violon dans son étui. 

_ Sherlock…

Je m’arrêtais, surpris d’entendre le son de sa voix. Il y avait des mois qu’elle ne parlait plus… Ce n’était qu’un murmure, mais je l’avais parfaitement entendue. Rangeant mon violon avec un peu trop d’empressement, je m’approchais de la paroi vitrée nous séparant, posant ma main à plat dessus. Cette fois il y avait bien un mur invisible entre nous, et j’en vins à le regretter en voyant que ma sœur posait sa main contre la mienne, mais de l’autre côté de la barrière de la loi. 

Un sourire timide habillait les lèvres de ma cadette, mais j’y répondis avec enthousiasme et émotion. La séparation n’était pas que matérielle entre nous habituellement. Eurus se tenait en arrière, elle se protégeait de moi en quelques sortes. Mais là c’était elle qui faisait le premier pas, elle se mettait en danger sur le seul plan qu’elle ne maitrisait pas : le sentiment.

_ Eurus, souris-je.

Je tendis l’oreille, craignant tout à coup que Mycroft fasse intervenir une équipe pour nous séparer, mettre fin à ce rapprochement inattendu, mais rien ne vint. Suivant le regard d’Eurus, je remarquais que la diode rouge de la caméra dans mon dos était éteinte, donc pas d’enregistrement. Il y avait d’autres caméras, mais aucune n’avait de prise de son et celle-ci devait être simplement en maintenance. Mycroft était en rendez-vous certainement… ce qui expliquait qu’il n’y avait pas d’intervention. La personne qui nous surveillait était bien trop confiante…

_ Sherlock, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir…

Je me concentrais entièrement sur ma sœur. Elle avait maigri depuis nos retrouvailles, ses yeux étaient fades, mais aujourd’hui elle semblait mieux, plus précisément en cet instant. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard… De l’espoir ? J’avais du mal à en être sûr, ce serait inédit.

_ Jim n’est pas mort.

J’écarquillais les yeux, pris de court. Ce n’était pas possible ! Je l’avais vu se tirer une balle en pleine tête ! Mais en même temps Eurus n’avait aucun intérêt à me mentir. Le jeu était fini, il avait bien failli la briser. Je ne voyais pas ce qu’elle pouvait y gagner. Surtout si Moriarty était mort. Ce qui me renvoyait à la question…

_ Comment a-t-il…  
_ C’est de moindre importance, me coupa-t-elle. Il a laissé quelque chose pour toi.

Fronçant les sourcils, je laissais ma main tomber sans y penser. J’en venais à me questionner sur le sens de son aveu. Moriarty était-il en vie parce qu’il avait quelque chose planifié ? 

_ Encore un jeu…, songeais-je.

Je soupirais en baissant la tête, reposant mon front contre la vitre. Ma sœur fit de même, fermant les yeux. Je sondais son visage torturé pendant ce répit. Elle avait besoin de moi. Les plans de Moriarty étaient toujours grandioses, éblouissants… Mais si je rompais le rythme confortable que j’avais établi avec Eurus, je risquais de la perdre définitivement. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ? Tout ça pour une dernière poussée d’adrénaline avant l’inévitable retraite ?

_ Moi je suis seule dans un avion qui ne peut pas se poser… Lui… lui il est dans l’eau Sherlock…, traina la voix hantée de ma sœur.

Il y avait un indice dans ces mots, je le sentais bien… Mais j’en revenais à ma méfiance première. L’eau c’était l’élément qu’Eurus avait si souvent utilisé pour jouer avec moi. J’étais noyé par le monde extérieur, parfois incapable de le comprendre puisque toutes mes sensations étaient déformées par l’eau…

[][][]

J’étais à peine entré dans la cellule quand Eurus se leva vivement. C’était nouveau ça, visiblement l’énigme qu’elle m’avait donnée la ramenait à la vie. J’avais été déchiré entre la curiosité et la méfiance depuis qu’elle m’avait dit que Moriarty était encore en vie. Un petit coup d’œil… oui, aujourd’hui la caméra qui prenait le son fonctionnait. J’avais toujours Mycroft comme filet de secours si ça tournait mal… encore une fois…

_ Tu l’as trouvé ?demanda immédiatement Eurus.

J’aurais bien aimé, mais il jouait vraiment bien le mort… A tel point que j’en venais à douter de plus en plus de la véracité des propos d’Eurus. Mais j’avais envie de lui faire confiance : je ne lui trouvais aucune raison de me mentir. Même la torture psychologique ne devait pas l’intéresser, pas quand j’étais la seule personne à laquelle elle acceptait de parler.

_ Non… Mais j’ai trouvé son message, lui appris-je.

Ça n’avait pas été une mince affaire. J’étais remonté dans la vie factice de Richard Brooke, j’avais analysé ses emplois… Il se trouvait qu’il avait travaillé pour Pixar, et qu’il avait écrit un court-métrage pour ce studio. Il était allé plus loin en composant les paroles et la musique de ce court-métrage. Je l’avais étudié avec attention. Il s’agissait de l’histoire d’un volcan esseulé qui attendait vaillamment l’amour.

_ Tu l’as compris ?

Je pris le temps de réellement me poser la question. Le court-métrage mettait en avant un volcan qui chantait tous les jours une chanson relatant son espoir de trouver l’amour. Les années passent, il finit par perdre espoir et même s’il chante encore il n’a plus de lave. Alors qu’il s’apprête à tomber sous le niveau de la mer, un volcan surgit du fond de l’océan. Ce volcan avait les traits d’une femme, de type plutôt asiatique. « Elle » était là depuis des années, écoutant cette chanson en pensant qu’elle était pour elle, ce qui finalement lui donne la force d’émerger. N’apercevant pas l’autre volcan, elle chante sa chanson, ce qui lui permet à nouveau de retrouver la surface en réactivant sa lave. Le court-métrage finit sur ces volcans, comme enlacés, qui chantent en cœur.

Enfantin, vraiment… Mais si James Moriarty avait écrit et réalisé ce court-métrage, c’était qu’il y avait un sens derrière. Comme l’histoire de messire Fanfaron… J’avais associé Jim au premier volcan, celui qui finissait par perdre espoir, par se lasser de la vie. C’était proche de son caractère. Pour le second volcan… Je ne l’aurais jamais admis sans rougir, mais il me semblait que c’était moi. Après tout Jim m’avait nourri d’affaires facétieuses et complexes pendant des années, c’était même ce qui m’avait permis de devenir incontournable dans mon domaine. Cependant la fin m’étonnait. Devais-je comprendre que Jim voulait que je le repêche ? Attendait-il un happy end ? 

Le temps nécessaire à ma réflexion eut vite fait d’exaspérer Eurus, qui soupira lourdement. Comme pour m’aider elle se mit à peigner ses cheveux avec ses doigts. De longs cheveux bruns… Comme le second volcan…

_ Tu me fais douter…, admis-je.

C’était peut-être Eurus qu’il avait représentée. Après tout c’était plus cohérent. Une femme avec de longs cheveux bruns… Il était peut-être en manque d’inspiration quand il avait offert en cadeau de Noël à Eurus. Quant à elle, si elle m’avait dévoilé cette histoire c’était certainement pour partager ce qui pour elle s’approchait le plus d’une relation amoureuse. C’était très humain de sa part…

_ J’aimerais toucher tes cheveux… Tu as les mêmes que les miens…, posa Eurus d’une façon insistante.

Elle voulait me rediriger vers ma première hypothèse… Je ne voulais pas douter de sa clairvoyance, mais toute cette histoire me paraissait étrange… Trop sentimentale… Et elle n’avait côtoyé Moriarty que cinq minutes. C’était peut pour se faire une idée du personnage. Quoique je l’avais fait en moins de temps que ça…

Mon esprit allait trop vite. Devais-je avertir Mycroft ? Il était évident qu’il ignorait ce qu’il se passait en ce moment. La caméra était hors service la dernière fois et aujourd’hui nous ne parlions pas par codes mais notre sujet n’était pas précisé… Serait-ce un plan d’Eurus ? Mais pour quoi ? Elle ne voulait pas ma perte, elle ne l’avait jamais réellement désirée… 

Une équipe entra dans la salle pendant que je sondais le regard d’Eurus. Quelque chose clochait… Je pouvais le sentir. Le pas était lourd, ils venaient armés. Mycroft et six hommes, j’avais compté. C’était inédit et ça me semblait particulièrement déplacé.

Eurus posa sa main sur la vitre qui nous séparait, comme si elle voulait m’atteindre pour me faire passer de l’autre côté… en sécurité… Je respirais un grand coup avant de faire face à mon frère.

_ J’ai un cadeau pour toi Eurus, annonça-t-il souriant.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ses cadeaux n’avaient jamais rien apporté de bon… A part le violon peut-être… Et qu’entendait-il par « cadeau » ? J’eus un instant l’espoir de voir Moriarty derrière lui, mais il était impossible qu’il soit arrivé en toute discrétion. Ça ne correspondait pas au personnage…

_ Emmenez-le, ordonna Mycroft en me désignant d’un signe de tête.

J’écarquillais les yeux en me plaquant machinalement contre la paroi vitrée, mais j’étais piégé. Les gorilles de Mycroft me saisirent sans ménagement dans la seconde qui suivit.

_ Non ! Non ! Sherlock ! Laissez-le !hurla Eurus.  
_ Mycroft ! A quoi joues-tu ?sifflais-je furieux.

Mon grand-frère m’offrit un regard condescendant pour accompagner son sourire cruel. Il était très satisfait visiblement… 

_ Je te fais enfermer. C’est pour le bien de tous.  
_ Non ! Pas ça ! Pas mon frère ! Mycroft !

Je me retournais de mon mieux vers ma sœur mais les gardes me trainaient déjà dehors. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Eurus allait faire une crise d’angoisse ! Elle allait se refermer sur elle-même, voire pire ! Je me débattis de mon mieux, seulement pour avoir plus de mains qui m’agrippaient. Eurus frappait la vitre sans pitié pour ses petits poings, s’époumonant dans un cri suraigu. 

_ Eurus !m’inquiétais-je. 

La réponse de Mycroft fut la sirène insupportable qui signalait les intrusions, accompagnée de la lumière rouge. Comme si l’air n’était pas déjà irrespirable…

_ Ne me l’enlève pas ! Je ferai ce que tu voudras !

Ce furent les derniers mots que j’entendis de ma sœur avant de recevoir un coup derrière la tête.


	2. Le dernier problème de Mycroft

Pov Mycroft

En ma qualité d’ainé de la famille Holmes, j’avais des responsabilités qui ne pesaient pas sur les épaules de ma petite-sœur ni de mon petit-frère. C’était un fardeau que je portais pour leur rendre la vie plus douce. Ils avaient bien assez de problèmes… Entre Sherlock qui était trop sensible aux émotions, et Eurus qui y était presque indifférente…

Je n’avais pas besoin de regarder par la fenêtre de mon bureau pour savoir qui venait d’atterrir sur la plage. Inutile de chercher à empêcher le piratage du système. De toute façon il était corrompu depuis un bon moment. Ça faisait partie du jeu. 

Je poussais tout de même un soupir en entendant les haut-parleurs brailler. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire une entrée élégante ? Il fallait que ce soit en fanfare… 

_ « Dans son île, un vieux crocodile avait tellement faim qu’il avala soudain un réveille-matin, qui marchait très bien, alors dans son estomac qu’ça fait toujours tic-tac. »

La porte de mon bureau s’ouvrit si brutalement qu’elle claqua contre le mur et manqua de peu de se refermer. Défoncée par un coup de pied… Moriarty se tenait dans l’encadrement, l’air encore plus dérangé qu’à son habitude. Aujourd’hui c’était un costume anthracite accompagné d’une longue veste en cuir. Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant si son obsession pour mon frère n’affectait pas jusqu’à son style vestimentaire.

_ « n’arrête pas le réveille-matin, si bien qu’il crève de faim », poursuivit Moriarty en sortant une télécommande pour couper le son. Ce n’est pas la dernière phrase de la chanson, mais c’est là que j’aime m’arrêter.

J’eus un soupir d’aise. Le silence était plus que bienvenu. Moriarty fit un pas dans mon bureau, mais pas plus. Je savais que ses gorilles étaient partout dans la prison, donc il n’avait aucune raison d’être intimidé, de se sentir en danger. Non… S’il n’entrait pas c’était pour me notifier qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de s’attarder dans cette pièce. Il n’avait pas l’intention de jouer… Et je savais que ce n’était pas pour m’épargner. Il était juste pressé.

_ Bonjour crocodile. Vous aimez ma tenue ? La veste et les chaussures sont en véritable cuir de crocodile.

Au moins la menace était originale. On ne pouvait jamais lui enlever ça… Je n’ouvrais pas la bouche. Inutile d’essayer de le faire parler quand il était clair qu’il était impatient, voire même nerveux…

_ Je suis venu porter secours aux pirates, se dévoila-t-il.

J’arquais un sourcil pour jouer la surprise, mais je savais ça depuis longtemps. Je n’agissais jamais par cruauté…

_ Je vous attendais plus tôt, soupirais-je.

Le sourire dément de Moriarty tomba au profit d’un masque de fureur qui aurait fait trembler le plus brave. Mais j’étais au-dessus de ça. Inutile d’avoir peur d’un homme dont on connaissait la plus grande faiblesse. Cela dit je n’allais pas me livrer aux bassesses d’un Magnussen.

_ Les morts n’ont plus d’obligations, siffla furieusement le criminel.  
_ Vous n’êtes pas mort, le provoquais-je.

Les politesses s’arrêtaient là. Moriarty me fit un signe de tête pour m’indiquer que je devais sortir du bureau. Nous nous mettions en route. Je n’opposais aucune résistance, pas parce que c’était futile, mais parce que sans le savoir il exécutait à la lettre mon plan. Je ne fus même pas étonné de le voir se diriger en priorité vers l’aile de détention à la sécurité maximale.

_ Jim !s’écria Eurus.

Le regard de haine qu’elle me jeta me glaça le sang, mais je comprenais sa fureur. Sherlock avait, bien malgré lui, une douceur très attachante, il attirait à lui les êtres qui avaient le plus de mal à aimer. Les gens ordinaires ne comprenaient pas, mais Sherlock… Sherlock avait cette incroyable capacité de dévotion pour les rares élus qui obtenaient grâce à ses yeux.

Moriarty libéra ma sœur en quelques secondes. Eurus ne se précipita pas sur lui, elle n’aimait pas le contact physique, elle n’y était même pas habituée et n’avait même jamais montré de besoin particulier dans ce domaine. En revanche elle empoigna son costume avec une prise paniquée.

_ Il a fait enfermer Sherlock ! Tu l’as trouvé ? Il va bien ?le secoua-t-elle.  
_ Calme-toi Eurus, j’ai les commandes maintenant. Nous allons chercher Sherlock ensemble.

Voilà qui était bien étrange à regarder… Moriarty et Eurus étaient tous deux des énigmes pour les psychologues les plus brillants du pays, mais ils avaient pu s’accorder sur un point : ils étaient étrangers à toute forme de compassion, d’empathie… Pourtant Moriarty avait ses mains sur les épaules de ma sœur, pour l’apaiser, et il recherchait son regard pour être sûr qu’elle l’écoutait. Ce que je voyais n’allait pas dans le sens d’une surdité aux sentiments. Cela dit mon plan pariait tout sur cette contradiction.

Deux regards glacials se tournèrent en même temps vers moi. Les gorilles de Moriarty pointèrent leurs armes sur moi et me firent signe de reprendre la route. J’obtempérais, même si tout ça n’était qu’une mascarade destinée à m’humilier en ouvrant la route. Il était évident que Moriarty savait où je retenais mon frère. Il avait piraté les caméras de surveillance pour suivre le moindre de ses faits et gestes, alors il savait où je l’avais emmené.

En entrant dans la cellule, je cachais ma satisfaction. Tout se déroulait à merveille.   
_ Sherlock !cria Eurus. 

Moriarty eut vite fait de déverrouiller le panneau de verre, et Eurus se précipita aussitôt sur notre frère pendant que Moriarty restait en arrière. Il ne répondait pas pour le moment, je savais qu’il était dans son palais mental pour éviter l’ennui, échapper à la folie, mais je n’étais pas certain que notre sœur ait déjà été témoin de ses transes par le passé.

_ Sherlock réponds !paniqua-t-elle. Regarde-moi, je suis juste là !

Notre frère cligna des yeux en fronçant les sourcils, tanguant légèrement même de sa place assise, mais son sens de la réalité revint enfin.

_ Eurus ?s’étonna-t-il comme s’il se réveillait d’un long sommeil.

Eurus eut un hoquet soulagé et se jeta à son cou, l’étouffant presque tant elle le serrait. J’étais vraiment étonné. Je savais qu’il y avait un lien inexplicable entre eux, mais Eurus avait vécu des années sans véritable contact humain. C’était radical comme contact pour le coup…

_ J’ai eu si peur ! J’étais à nouveau toute seule dans l’avion et… et toi…

Nouvelle surprise, Sherlock passa ses bras autour de notre sœur pour l’étreindre, la rassurer, et ceci avec un naturel désarçonnant. Il était clair que ce n’était pas dans notre famille qu’ils avaient appris ces gestes.

_ Je suis là Eurus. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, tu n’es pas seule…, la cajola-t-il.

Je respectais leurs retrouvailles, détournant le regard pour laisser libre court à leur langage hermétique. Pendant ce temps je lançais un regard à Moriarty. Le criminel était debout, au fond de la cellule, comme s’il avait peur de la réaction de Sherlock. Il était nerveux…

Une fois Eurus rassurée, et ses bras desserrés, Sherlock se tourna vers moi pour me jeter un regard noir, et c’est là qu’il le vit.

_ Moriarty, le salua-t-il calmement.  
_ Sherlove.

Cet excès de confiance n’était vraiment qu’une façade. Moriarty fit quand même un pas en avant, mais ce n’était vraiment que pour sauver les apparences. Maintenant je les avais les trois dans mon champ de vision.

_ Bien, maintenant que les retrouvailles sont faites, nous pouvons en venir à ce qui nous rassemble aujourd’hui, annonçais-je.

Les trois génies se concentrèrent sur moi. Maintenant ils savaient qu’ils avaient tous été manipulés. Je jouissais un instant de cet avantage que j’avais eu sur eux. Evidemment, je les avais affrontés séparément, si on peut dire. Je n’osais même pas imaginer ce que leurs trois esprits combinés étaient capables d’achever. Je me demandais distraitement combien de plans différents ces trois esprits pouvaient monter pour me tuer…

_ Eurus, je vais te faire un dernier cadeau…  
_ Non ! Non, plus de cadeau !

Je grimaçais. La panique de ma sœur était légitime. J’avais brusqué Eurus en lui arrachant Sherlock. Ça avait été une véritable déchirure, pour les deux mais Eurus vivait encore plus fort cette découverte des sentiments. Cela dit c’était nécessaire.

_ Tu vas quitter Sherrinford, définitivement, repris-je calmement.

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de panique, resserrant irrationnellement notre sœur contre lui comme si ça pouvait la protéger.

_ Mycroft non ! Tout est sous contrôle ici ! Elle est à l’abri de la tentation, du danger ! Tu ne vas quand même pas ordonner l’exécution de notre sœur !?  
_ Tu es bien loin du compte Sherlock. J’ai pris des dispositions pour que ta vie soit toujours aussi étroitement surveillée, mais bien plus confortable.

La priorité c’était de protéger Eurus d’elle-même, et il y avait une façon simple de le faire. Plus efficace qu’une cellule, puisque le but était de faire en sorte qu’elle n’ait pas envie de la quitter.

_ J’ai fait reconstruire notre maison d’enfance. Naturellement j’y ai apporté des modifications pour que vous ne puissiez pas vous en échapper. Aucun de vous trois.  
_ Trois ?

C’était la première fois que Moriarty me parlait depuis que nous étions entrés dans la cellule de Sherlock. Il devait forcément comprendre qu’il faisait partie des trois que je mentionnais, mais il n’arrivait pas à saisir comment il s’intégrait dans tout ça.

_ Il est temps pour vous de vous retirer. Vous faites partie des esprits les plus brillants et dangereux de ce monde. Naturellement vos tendances autodestructrices ne me permettent pas de vous laisser faire à votre guise. Je ne peux pas rendre sa liberté à Eurus, et comme elle est très dépendante de Sherlock, dont vous êtes également dépendant…

Pas de rebuffade, d’aucun côté… Parfait. Tout le monde était en paix avec son introspection dans la pièce. Il restait à les convaincre. Eurus serait la moins farouche à l’idée, puisqu’elle troquait une cellule pour une autre, sauf que dans la nouvelle Sherlock serait toujours près d’elle. Par contre Moriarty et Sherlock… Ils devraient renoncer à leurs jeux en plein air pour ça… C’était une grande étape.

_ Vous pourrez vivre ensemble dans une semi-liberté confortable. Evidemment j’ai prévu des aménagements qui vous permettront de choisir de vous isoler du reste de la maisonnée, si vous en éprouviez le besoin. Alors ?

Le silence qui suivit me frustra immensément. Je voulais juste les entendre accepter mon offre. J’en avais plus qu’assez d’être bloqué dans cette prison. Le monde était mal dirigé en attendant… Naturellement, la famille passerait en priorité si mon offre ne trouvait pas preneurs, mais tout serait tellement plus simple pour tout le monde s’ils acceptaient.

Eurus fut la suivante à se froisser de ce manque d’enthousiasme. Sa réponse était si claire qu’elle ne l’avait pas prononcée, et elle était tellement dépendante de Sherlock…

_ Sherlock, ce sera comme lorsque nous étions enfants ! Nous allons pouvoir prendre la bonne route cette fois !l’encouragea-t-elle.  
_ Je…

Il avait des réticences. Inutile de finir cette phrase, nous avions tous compris. Le regard de Moriarty semblait plus froid tout à coup, et nous avions la même idée en tête.

_ Ne veux-tu pas jouer avec moi ?insista Eurus. Je sais que tu es fatigué du monde extérieur…  
_ John Watson et sa fille pourront te rendre visite dans un espace qui ne sera accessible qu’à toi, renchéris-je.

C’était sa corde sensible, c’était la raison de son hésitation. Sherlock sonda mon regard avant d’hocher subtilement la tête.

_ Bien.

Je soupirais de soulagement. Mes cadets allaient être relocalisés, et à l’abri. Aucun voisin à des kilomètres, un réseau de surveillance très bien tissé et des agents sur place… Ils seraient bien là-bas.

_ James, qu’en dites-vous ?

Maintenant que j’avais la faveur de Sherlock, j’imaginais que celle de son rival m’était acquise, mais étonnamment il brillait par son silence. Son regard n’avait pas changé depuis que nous avions évoqué l’attachement de Sherlock pour John Watson…

Tout ceci était à peine croyable. J’avais en face de moi trois personnes que j’avais longtemps pensé incapables de sentiments. Et pourtant… Eurus s’était émancipée de ses pulsions meurtrières depuis que Sherlock lui tenait compagnie, elle était véritablement dépendante de lui, l’avait toujours été en réalité. Sherlock retournait son affection, un peu moins timidement qu’au début. Il s’était aussi attaché à un homme ordinaire, banal, et à sa progéniture, sans même parler du cerveau criminel qui avait failli causer sa perte. Et James Moriarty… Je savais pourquoi il ne répondait pas. Il s’étouffait avec sa jalousie en ruminant le souci de Sherlock pour John et Rosie. 

James n’était pas strictement indispensable pour la réussite de cette retraite. Il resterait une menace distante, dans un coin ou l’autre du globe. A son habitude… Sherlock et Eurus seraient tout de même en paix, apaisés ainsi retirés du monde. Mais peut-être pas totalement comblés… Et en ma qualité de grand-frère, je recherchais le meilleur pour eux.  
Le silence prolongé de James nous donnait sa réponse implicite. Je retins une grimace face à son refus. Je pensais que mettre Sherlock dans une position lui laissant penser qu’il avait besoin d’aide le déciderait en ma faveur, mais sa jalousie pesait trop lourd. Mon regard se reporta sur mes cadets et je fus étonné de percevoir une conversation silencieuse de ce côté. Ça passait par des micro-expressions, mais des mois à les observer communiquer sans un mot m’avaient appris qu’il y avait un échange, même si les autres ne le voyaient pas. A croire que Sherlock et Eurus partageait un lien bien particulier, ce qui avait créé cette dépendance dès le plus jeune âge.

Eurus afficha un air contrarié devant la passivité de Sherlock et se dirigea vers son bureau pour saisir le Stradivarius qu’elle lui avait offert. Je m’attendais à l’entendre en jouer, mais elle le tendit à notre frère. Les remontrances que je lisais dans son attitude, même depuis ma place, l’incitèrent à installer son instrument et à faire courir l’archer sur les cordes tendues. Cette mélodie m’était inconnue. Je fronçais les sourcils. C’était étonnamment loin de son style habituel, et je savais que ça n’appartenait pas au répertoire de la musique classique. De toute façon Eurus et Sherlock ne jouaient pas de morceaux classiques quand ils communiquaient par le violon. Alors qu’était-ce ? Ça paraissait presque trop simple comme mélodie…

Un reniflement attira mon attention sur Moriarty, qui ne cachait même pas les larmes qui lui avaient échappé. Il fixait Sherlock, ses larmes coulant sans sanglots, et maintenant Sherlock lui rendait son regard sans faille. Il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça à l’évidence. J’avais toujours connu l’obsession qu’il nourrissait à l’égard de Sherlock, mais ça allait plus loin que ça. Visiblement mes prétendus sociopathes se laissaient aller au sentiment…

Je soupirais. Sherlock avait l’affection de bien des personnes, mais celles qui l’aimaient le plus en avait fait la démonstration en essayant de le tuer. Je voulais bien entendre qu’envoyer des fleurs était d’une banalité à mourir, mais il devait bien exister un juste milieu, non ?

Enfin… Maintenant je pouvais être certain que Moriarty allait suivre Sherlock et Eurus. Le monde allait pouvoir mieux respirer, parce que ses deux plus grands cerveaux criminels étaient apaisés.


End file.
